


These Violent Delights

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hanson, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Crossdressing, F/M, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zac finds his wife cheating on him with someone close to him he soon heads out to California where two of his siblings live and he finds himself in new experiences and new situations that he hasn't ever experienced and he comes to an awakening with himself as do the people around him. Sometimes family isn't who you are related too, it's who is by your side regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

These Violent Delights Chapter One

Zac hummed to the song on the radio as he drove home from his job as an art teacher at the local high school. It was just a few weeks from his birthday and the seasons were changing soon and he and his wife well they would soon be going on their trip to Hawaii to celebrate their anniversary which happened to fall on Halloween. This meant that as far as he was concerned life was going good for him. Life was real good.

Pulling into the driveway Zac raised an eyebrow as he saw Isaac's car was parked beside the sidewalk at his house. He could have sworn when he talked to his mom this morning before leaving for work she had said Isaac was sick and that was why he couldn't go help their dad with some house repairs that his parents needed done.

Getting out of his car he sighed and walked to the porch where he let himself in though again he raised his eyebrow as he didn't see any sign of his wife or of Isaac. "Blythe?" he called out as he shut the door behind him.

Not getting a response Zac shook his head and headed into the kitchen where he again didn't spy Blythe or Isaac. Leaving the kitchen he headed down the hall towards the bedroom he shared with his wife, coming to a stop before opening the door. He knew they wouldn't..couldn't be in there but there really was no where else they could be and both of their cars where parked at the house so they hadn't went anywhere either.

As he opened the door to the bedroom he came to a pause his blood running cold at the sight before him. There on the floor of the bedroom he shared with his wife was Isaac and Blythe having sex and not the lovey dovey kind of bullshit either. Isaac was fucking her like some kind of animal in heat and it was only when he gasped out involintarily that Blythe and Isaac were alerted to his presence in the doorway.

"Z..Zac," Blythe stuttered as she pushed Isaac off of her and stood from the floor trying to find where her clothes has been strewn.

Zac just shook his head again as he stood there feeling shocked at the sight he had seen, "Please, don't let me stop this little tryst," he muttered feeling his anger start to rise to the surface.

"T..this isn't what it looks like," Isaac told his younger brother once he was dressed. 

"Then tell exactly what it is Ike?" Zac asked as he took a step closer and he watched as Isaac got in front of Blythe as if he was afraid Zac would hurt her. Zac may have been pissed but he had never hurt a woman before and he wouldn't start now. "Cause I'd like to know why you were fucking my wife!"

Isaac looked down at Zac's words, "It was the first time," he spoke before looking back up at his brother. "It wasn't planned. I just came over to help Blythe with a plumbing issue and it just happened."

Zac crossed his arms slightly, "There's nothing wrong with our damn plumbing," he growled as he eyed Blythe who was still hiding behind Isaac though now she was fully dressed. "And I highly doubt this was the first time," he said as he kept his eyes on his wife. "Also weren't you supposed to be sick today Isaac? Isn't that why you couldn't help dad with repairs at our parents house?!"

Swallowing hard Isaac ran a hand through his hair. "Please don't tell Kate," he whispered not wanting his wife to find out he had been cheating.

"Don't worry I won't tell your precious wife shit," Zac spat as he sighed. "Now please leave so I can talk with my own."

Isaac turned to look at Blythe hesitantly after Zac spoke though when Blythe gave him a nod he sighed and left the room and soon the house. If Blythe felt okay with Zac after what Zac had seen then he would give them the space they needed to talk and he needed to get back home soon anyway. His kids with Kate would be home from school soon.

After Isaac left, Zac walked even closer to Blythe, "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"What is there to explain?" Blythe asked as she looked at Zac. "You saw what was happening," she said as she sat down on the bed. "I was fucking your brother and I can't take that back even if I wanted too."

"Do you want too?" Zac asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow and looked at Blythe. "Do you want to take back sleeping with him?"

At Zac's question Blythe went silent before looking down at her wedding band. "I want to take back you catching us," she said knowing that was the best answer she could give right now.

"But you wouldn't take back having sex with Isaac?" Zac asked feeling his voice crack. "I can't believe you," he whispered feeling his heart breaking. He had been with Blythe since high school and he had given her everything. Hell he had even gave up going out of state for college like he could have. He opted to stay here in Oklahoma and go to college here just to be near her.

Blythe shook her head no, "I love him," she finally spoke feeling tears building in her own eyes.

Zac laughed sarcastically at his wife's words, "You love him but obviously he doesn't love you," he said before going to the closet and getting a duffel bag. "You heard him tell me not to tell Kate. He loves his wife more than he loves you. You're probably just a piece of ass to him Blythe!"

Blythe stayed silent as she watched Zac, "You don't know that," she sighed after she saw him get a duffel bag from the closet. "W..what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving you and this god damn state because if I stay I may end up murdering you or my brother or both of you," Zac hissed out as he began to pack up some of his stuff in the duffel bag he had gotten out of the closet.

"But your job," Blythe spoke as she walked closer and grabbed his arm. "You can't leave it. It's the job you always wanted."

Shaking his head Zac frowned, "Correction, it's the job you wanted for me. I was fine being a photographer or having an art studio. You wanted me to have something more stable," he said once he had finished packing and he pulled away from Blythe. "I can't believe I wasted my life on a woman who wants my brother."

"I never said I wanted Isaac," Blythe defended as she felt tears go down her cheeks.

"You love him Blythe," Zac replied as if that told her everything. "I think that kind of tells me who you want," he said before turning his back to her and leaving the room. Going back outside he went to his truck and got in, throwing his bags in the backseat. Once he had done that he started his car and headed for Tulsa International Airport. He knew where he was headed and it was somewhere he should have went a long time ago. It was somewhere where two of his siblings lived now, one of them even married to a woman out there. A woman he had yet to bring home.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery groaned to herself as she bent down to Taylor's level as he sat in a chair in the bathroom of their shared apartment, "I really don't understand why you just can't learn to do your own make up," she sighed as she applied the red lipstick to her older brother's lips. "I mean sometimes I think you just moved in with me so I could do your damn make up."

"That's not why I moved in with you," Taylor pouted as he looked up at his sister. "I mean I did need somewhere to live and I mean it is conviently close to the house Natalie and I are supposed to be sharing," he said as he smirked when he referred to the woman who played his wife in front of his family, especially his parents. Taylor swore Avery was the only one who knew his secrets. That he was gay and that he also happened to be into dressing like women though he wasn't sure he could ever do like some men and fully change. He just liked the make up and dresses and being pretty.

"I'm pretty sure our family wouldn't care about you being gay," Avery said before making a face. "Okay maybe they would but who gives a shit about them," she shrugged as she scrunched up her nose after finishing Taylor's lipstick. Reaching for the blushes she looked at Taylor, "Pick a color," she said knowing the last time she picked a color for him he had hated it, said it was too light for his liking.

Pointing to the reddest color he could find Taylor gave Avery a smile, "Please our mom would have a heart attack and dad well he'd probably disown me," he shrugged as he felt Avery begin to apply his make up. "Anyway I'm sure if I hadn't moved in with you, you would be pregnant with Harry's baby by now," he giggled as he mentioned their other roommate who shared the three bedroom apartment with them.

"Harry's gay. He wouldn't stick his dick inside of me to impregnate me," Avery muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Taylor.

"Yeah man I'm gay," Harry replied as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. "Though I'd lend Ave some of my sperm if she wanted to get pregnant with a turkey baster."

Avery turned to shake her head at Harry, "Shouldn't you be gone already?" she asked as she eyed him. "I thought you had some hot date waiting on you at the gay bar."

Harry just made a face, "I do but I wanted to see how the queen's make up was coming along," he teased as he looked at Taylor. "At least she doesn't look like a prostitute this time. I don't think Louis would appreciate screwing someone who made him pay for it."

Raising his hand Taylor flipped Harry off, "He still fucks Eleanor and I'm sure she is making him pay for sex."

"Probably but in completely different ways, like for one she makes him take off his balls when he is around her," Harry shrugged as he flipped Taylor off as well. "Are you coming to the club tonight too Avery?" he asked curiously knowing that even though it was a gay club that she and her boyfriend Zayn both came. He was sure Avery got off on seeing gay men hit on her boyfriend just like he knew Zayn liked women flirting with Avery. He was also convinced that sometimes they had brought some poor innocent women back with them to have threesomes.

Avery shook her head, "I think I am going to stay home tonight. Zayn's in New York with some modeling gig and that just kind of defeats the purpose and I'll just be some weird straight chick in a gay bar."

"You're a weird straight chick in a gay bar anyway," Harry shrugged again before turning and leaving the bathroom. "Your loss though!"

Shaking her head at Harry's last words Avery turned back to Taylor and started to finish applying his make up as she heard Harry leave the apartment. "I think I am done," she spoke after awhile. "You can go get dressed in some sexy ass dress now," she teased as she left the bathroom and headed to the living room.

Getting in the living room she sat down on the couch but before she could even turn the tv on there was a knock at the door and she groaned inwardly. Standing from the couch she went to the door, "I swear Harry if you forgot your keys again.." she spoke as she opened the door and froze when she saw Zac standing on the other side of her door. He looked like shit and she just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Avie who is at the.." Taylor started but stopped when he came up behind Avery and saw Zac standing in their doorway. "Oh," he muttered knowing this wasn't the most ideal situation for him to be in right now. Zac had never seen him in a dress or make up. Hell Zac was one of the ones he never wanted to know his secrets because he knew how religious Zac and Blythe could be.

Zac swallowed hard as he took in the sight of Taylor who had showed up behind Avery before he could explain to his sister why he was here. This was awkward and now he only had one thing on his mind that didn't even include him explaining why he had shown up here.

"Is Taylor wearing a dress and make up?"


	2. Chapter 2

These Violent Delights Chapter Two

Taylor made a face at Zac's question and he looked down, "Yes, I am wearing a dress and make up," he confirmed knowing he really couldn't deny the truth if he wanted too. He had been caught.

"W..why?" Zac asked as he stepped into the apartment and looked between Avery and Taylor. "And shouldn't you be home with your wife? I think her name is Natalie or Nora or something with a N," he said knowing at least that much. From what he could remember of pictures that Taylor had sent their parents she looked like a plain jane and not someone he ever saw his brother dating.

Taylor again made a face before looking to Avery and shrugging, "Natalie..she...well," he sighed not sure how to even start this story or were to begin and he was so scared of how Zac would even take things. "Forget about Natalie right now. Why are you here?" he said finally just deciding to change the subject.

"Blythe cheated on me," Zac confessed as he answered Taylor's question. "I caught her with Isaac and caught the first plane out here. I just..I needed to get away from Tulsa and everything."

"And so you just showed up here?" Avery asked finally speaking up as she closed the door behind Zac. "You decided to show up at my apartment?" she asked not sure if she should reveal that Taylor lived here too.

Zac nodded, "I know I should have called but after what I saw it just slipped my mind and I was following my gut instinct."

"And your gut instinct lead you here?" Avery asked as she crossed her arms. 

Again Zac nodded, "Do you not want me here because I'm sure I could find a hotel but I guess I was hoping you'd be nice to me and let me stay. I'm your brother and we rarely see each other since you moved out here."

Avery sighed as she kept her arms crossed, "I want to let you stay here but I'm not sure I have the room for that," she muttered as she looked back at Taylor. "I have two roommates and both other rooms are taken," she spoke still not trying to reveal Taylor's secrets to Zac. It really wasn't her place to do that.

"I could sleep on the couch," Zac sighed knowing that he just wanted Avery to change her mind. "Please just let me stay here Avie."

"If you stay here then you have to know I am one of her roommates," Taylor finally revealed as he looked at Zac. "I live with Avery."

Zac looked at Taylor feeling confused at his admission, "But you are married," he stated knowing that Taylor was married to Natalie. "Did you get divorced and just not tell anyone except Avery?"

Taylor shook his head no, "I...Natalie is sort of my cover up," he confessed as he tried to think of the best way to explain things to Zac. "I'm gay and Natalie and I aren't really married. She just plays the part when I need her too."

At Taylor's admission Zac stood there with his mouth moving up and down though no words seemed to be coming out at all. First finding out Blythe was cheating with Isaac and then seeing Taylor in a dress and make up and now finding out his brother wasn't really married but was gay. His day surely was turning into some fucked up soap opera or maybe a comedic play where all the jokes were on him and no one else.

"Well isn't this a sight to see?" Avery asked trying to ease the tension. "I think you rendered him speechless Tay. I guess Louis isn't the only one you render speechless."

Shooting Avery a look Taylor flipped her off before turning back to Zac, "I know it's a lot to take in. I wasn't even planning on telling you but if you really want to sleep on the couch then you should know," he shrugged deciding that maybe in this moment he really didn't care if Zac knew. At least that meant someone else in their family knew even if he was religious and one of the most out spoken ones at times.

"I would say it's a lot to take in," Zac spoke when he finally found words to say. "Why did you feel the need to lie to me though? Before you moved out here we were pretty close."

"Pretty sure that was before you married Blythe and became the perfect Christian boy that our parents always tried to make everyone of us kids turn out to be..well minus the boy part for the girls," Taylor corrected as he turned to look at Avery and he gave her a smile. 

Zac blushed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I don't really believe half the bullshit though. I just went because of Blythe and hell she's the only reason I took that damn teaching position. She's the reason I choose to stay in Tulsa for college instead of coming out here like I should have. She's the reason I gave up everything I wanted and she fucks me over by fucking Isaac."

"Then I guess she fucked you both over didn't she," Avery muttered again trying to maybe help cheer Zac over.

Looking at Avery, Zac glared at her, "Not helping things there Avie," he muttered as he looked at her. "But Tay, I don't care if you are gay though I'd still like to know why you are wearing a dress and make up."

"Because I like to dress up as a woman," Taylor admitted as he felt himself blush. "I like getting pretty and being pretty and being a princess."

"So then you want to be a woman?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Avery shook her head at that, "No, he just likes to dress as woman. He'd never get a sex change because he does like sticking his dick in other men's asses or vice versa though I guess he could still have a dick in his ass if he did become a woman as well but at the end of the day he doesn't want to be a woman. He just likes to dress up as one."

Taylor couldn't help but laugh at Avery's explanation, "Basically everything she said," he sighed as he looked between Avery and Zac. "I'm sorry to cut this bonding time short but I do have to get going. Louis is probably driving Harry mad asking where I am at."

"Or getting sick watching Harry stick his tongue down his dates throat," Avery muttered as Taylor exited the apartment and she looked at Zac. "I guess you can sleep on my couch Zac," she finally relented as she looked at him. 

"Can I just have some alcohol right now?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow. "After the day I had I think I need it."

Avery laughed but nodded her head, "I can go find the strongest booze I have," she said as she headed towards her kitchen to go find some alcohol for Zac.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Zac groaned as he sat up on the couch he had passed out on last night and he held his head as he listened to the music blaring from the kitchen. It was some damn pop song and it was much too loud for his liking. Standing from the couch he headed to the kitchen to yell at whoever it was but came to a stop at the sight.

There in his sister's kitchen was a strange man with his hair up in a bun, clad only in a towel as he fixed what smelt and looked like pancakes and as he cooked he was singing along with the music on the radio and Zac couldn't help but be mesmerized. He wasn't gay in anyway but there was something about this man dancing around in a towel with his hair up and all of those damn tattoos that covered his body that made Zac find it hard to turn away or to even just yell like he had wanted to do.

Harry who had been in the middle of cooking as well as singing Call Me Maybe stopped when he felt eyes on him and he turned to face the person who was watching him. Feeling his cheeks redden he looked the man over, "You must be the other Hanson sibling?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Well one of many because I heard your parents were like god damn rabbits."

"Y...I...fuck," Zac groaned as he found himself unable to say any words mainly because the guy he had been mesmerized by had caught him staring and then had proceeded to talk to him like it was nothing. Like he hadn't just caught someone staring at him.

"Usually I wait until I know someone less than a few minutes before I get that far," Harry muttered as he gave the man a wink. "I don't even know your name unless you just prefer me to call you Hanson during this fuck session."

Zac found himself blushing at the man's words, "I'm Zac," he said introducing himself, "And I am one of the many Hanson siblings."

Harry smirked as he looked at Zac, "And I'm Harry," he said as he held out his hand to the Hanson. "So how about we go fuck now?"

Feelings his eyes widen Zac swallowed hard, "I'm not...I'm not gay," he muttered as he walked towards Harry and took his hand to shake it.

"And I was just joking," Harry informed him as he brought Zac's hand up to his lips. "But I'm pretty sure I could make you switch teams if we did fuck."

Before he could say anything to Harry, Zac heard someone clear their throat and he turned his head to see Taylor standing in the entry way of the kitchen now.

"Harold," Taylor scolded as he shook his head. "No hitting on my brother," he sighed seeing Harry drop Zac's hand. "Avery told you about his shit day yesterday. Do you have no feelings for his poor psyche?"

Harry shrugged, "Sorry Ma'am but I was hoping to make your brother feel a bit better. I mean who wouldn't feel a bit better after being hit on by me?"

Glaring at Harry, Taylor went to the coffee pot smiling as he saw that Harry had already made coffee, "I'm sure there are tons of people who don't want you hitting on them and my brother is probably one of them."

"I never said I was offended by it," Zac piped up, "Nor did I say I didn't want him hitting on me," he said watching both Harry and Taylor turn to look at him with different expressions on their face. Taylor's was a typical shocked Taylor expression but Zac couldn't read Harry's though he swore Harry's green eyes had darkened some.


	3. Chapter 3

These Violent Delights Chapter Three

After breakfast that morning Taylor looked at Avery as he sat on the bed in her room, "Zac was okay with Harry flirting with him," he told his sister still stunned by how okay with it Zac was. Taylor had half expected Zac to not be okay and get mad at his new roommate for the time being.

"And?" Avery asked confused by what Taylor was trying to get at. "Is it wrong that Zac was okay with it?" she asked as she went to her closet to find an outfit to wear. She didn't have classes today since it was a weekend but she had promised Michael her boss at the record store where she worked that she'd come in and help him with stuff even though today was really her day off. She figured getting out would help her forget that Zayn was still in New York.

"Maybe," Taylor answered as he watched Avery rummage in her closet. "He is straight and it should make him uncomfortable when a gay man hits on him."

Avery crossed her arms as she turned to look at Taylor, "Has Zac explicitly stated he was straight?"

"No," Taylor answered as he shook his head. 

"Then why assume he is?" Avery asked him before turning back to her closet. "He could be bisexual. He could be in the closet like you still are to half of our family. He could be in denial himself for all we know but he's never told any of us he is straight."

"But if he was wouldn't I know?" he asked feeling confused. "I am gay and I don't know how I would miss the signs in Zac."

Avery laughed as she pulled out an outfit, "Or you're a blonde airhead who has no clue what team anyone plays on," she teased before shrugging and changing clothes not even caring that Taylor was in the room. Since moving in together they had seen each other in various states of undress and now Taylor was almost like a sister than her brother.

Taylor just glared at Avery but he watched her change, "You know Michael only wants you to come in because he has a crush on you right? He probably figures with Zayn gone he can get in your pants faster because he knows how insecure you get whenever Zayn is away."

"I'm not insecure, I just don't like that his ex is also on shoots with him sometimes," Avery replied knowing that compared to Zayn's ex Perrie that well..she was nowhere near as pretty. "Anyway I doubt Michael will be getting into anything while at a record shop."

"Trust me it's not hard to have sex in public," Taylor replied seeing Avery shoot him a look. "Louis and I have fucked in numerous public places."

Avery just shook her head, "And the last thing I want to know about is your sexual escapades with one Lewis Tomlinson," she muttered as she pulled her hair into a bun. "Are you going to be here to watch after Zac today or do you have plans?"

"I don't need someone to baby sit me," Zac spoke as he stood in Avery's doorway. He had been walking down the hallway after having been in the bathroom. "I'm a grown man."

"That wasn't what.." Avery started but stopped as she shook her head. "I know you're grown but your wife screwed you over with Isaac and well I know how you were last night. Getting shitfaced on me then passing out. I just don't want you to be that way again today and no one here to make sure you know...you don't drown in your own vomit or something."

Taylor couldn't help but chuckle at that, "I'm sure Zac can control himself better than that but I do have plans actually. Louis and I were just going to have a day by ourselves. Eleanor left to go visit family and well..yeah."

"Whose Eleanor?" Zac asked curiously as he crossed his arms.

"Taylor's boyfriends, girlfriend," Avery answered as she brushed past Zac to leave the bedroom. "It's a long story," she said hearing Zac follow behind her as she entered the living room to get her purse. "I think Harry will still be here all day today unless he has some guy to fuck too but he probably won't bother you."

Again Taylor found himself chuckling, "Pretty sure Harry has already started to bother Zac."

"I told you this morning didn't bother me," Zac stated as he crossed his arms and turned to look at Taylor. "It kind of flattered me to have someone hit on me."

Taylor just shook his head, "I don't get why but whatever," he muttered as he turned to walk away and get ready for his day with Louis.

Watching Taylor leave Avery walked to the front door, "Taylor's always on his man rag. Always. It's best just to ignore his attitude problem sometimes. I think it has more to do with his boyfriends beard...even though he has one too," she smirked before leaving the apartment.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day after Avery and Taylor had both left and Zac had adjusted himself to their apartment by checking everything out he had decided to get a shower because god knew he needed one and he hadn't had one since yesterday sometime..before finding out that his wife was a cheating bitch who loved getting plowed by his older brother...the straight one anyway.

Closing the door behind him once he was in the bathroom after gathering some of the clothes he had packed he undressed and then turned the water on, getting it as hot as he possibly could before stepping inside and letting his eyes fall shut. It felt nice to just relax for the first time since everything yesterday.

He figured if he could he'd just stay here in this shower naked all day if it kept him this relaxed but Zac doubted he could mainly because he was sure others would have to use the bathroom at some point and he didn't want to be in here when they did so that's what finally compelled him to leave after he had washed off and even jerked off because well he was a male and it seemed sometimes he couldn't help when he got hard.

Though Zac was sure he could help the fact that while he jerked off he had been picturing Taylor and Avery's roommate Harry. "And I'm not even gay," he muttered to himself as he reached for a towel right as the door to the bathroom opened and he froze, just standing there with his hand on the towel and his junk exposed to whoever had opened the door.

"Well isn't this awkward," Harry muttered as he let his eyes roam Zac's body. "I..I was just coming in here to freshen up because apparently I have plans with the guy I fucked last week and I walk in on the guy who I want to fuck," he smirked before biting his lip. Zac wasn't as big as Taylor at least not length wise but size...well he had Taylor beat.

Zac blushed at Harry's words before finally realizing he had no towel around him and he moved to cover himself quickly, "Are you always so blunt?"

"Usually," Harry shrugged as he stepped inside of the bathroom. He was used to using the bathroom whenever Avery and Taylor were in here. To say the three of them really had no boundaries when around each other would be an understatement though Harry figured it was because they all just saw each as sisters..or well in his case he was their brother because unlike Taylor he was no pretty princess or well he didn't identify with one at times. "You'll get used to it, Taylorita does."

"Taylorita?" Zac asked trying to ignore the fact that Harry was still in the bathroom while all he had on was a damn towel. Didn't the boy think he'd probably want to change soon?

Harry turned to look at Zac after he had fixed his hair, "It's what I call Taylor on occasion when he dresses like the inner woman he secretly is," he said as he walked a bit closer to Zac. "You know you really should come to the club that we all hang out at tonight. Might take your mind off your shitty life problems at the moment and give me more chances to try to get in your pants."

"But you aren't gonna get in my pants," Zac told him feeling himself blush again at Harry coming closer to him. "I'm not gay."

"That you know of Zac," Harry sighed as he leaned in closer to Zac once he was in front of them. "How do you know what you are if you never experiment?" he asked as he let his lips go to Zac's ear. "And I'd make it worth your while Zachary."

Swallowing hard Zac felt his cheeks heat up more as well as his cock getting harder again and he prayed to himself that Harry didn't get any closer or look down, "I...I really don't think I want to experiment," he said moving away from Harry some.

"You keep telling yourself that Zachary," Harry winked before he turned and left the bathroom. He had told Niall he'd meet him at three and it was just ten minutes to three now so he was going to be late.

After Harry left Zac just sighed and sat down on the closed toilet seat lid looking down at the tent he was now pitching underneath his towel. "Fuck," he groaned as he removed the towel, letting his hand wrap around his cock as he got off the second time that day..and again to images of Harry and again Zac swore he wasn't gay nor was he entertaining the idea of experimenting with Harry to question what he knew about his sexuality. He was straight and he liked women. If he had liked men surely he'd known that before hitting twenty-eight almost twenty-nine.


	4. Chapter 4

These Violent Delights Chapter Four

Avery gave Michael a look as she helped him rearrange a few of their cd's, "I really think you're wrong about Zayn already sleeping with Perrie," she said her mind flashing back to her conversation with Taylor this morning. He had told her Michael would try to get in her pants but Avery had wanted to give Michael Clifford the benefit of the doubt. She had wanted to believe that he wasn't just interested in her because of sex or because she had a pair of tits. Couldn't girls and boys just be friends?

"Has he called you since he left?" Michael asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow and looked Avery over, seeing a sad expression go across her face. "He never calls you when he's gone," he muttered knowing Avery had vented about that to him before. "You deserve better than that, especially since some of his modeling gigs can keep him gone for a month sometimes."

"Zayn's just busy," Avery defended as she shook her head and turned away from Michael after he ran his hand through his dyed red hair. "I just..I need to get used to that and I will. I'm also just insecure because how can someone that hot like someone like me, yeah?"

Michael just shook his head, "You really shouldn't be dating someone you feel insecure with."

"And you're my boss and nineteen and you should really just stay out of love life," Avery spoke as she looked up at him but immediately regretted her words when he almost looked like a wounded puppy dog. "I just think you're too young to understand things."

"I'm not too young to understand you're an attractive woman and you deserve better than someone who can't even find five minutes to ever call you when he is gone," Michael retorted as he moved away from her. "Now as your boss you better get back to work or I'll fire you," he said though his words didn't come off as stern or even harsh. How could he fire the girl he was in love with and had been for the better part of a year?

After Michael went away, Avery just sighed not wanting to think about his words but she did, she thought of his words most of the day and up until it was time for her to leave after another employee finally showed up to cover for her. 

Going to the office where Michael was she shut the door behind her, watching as he turned to face her, "When did things change between us?" she asked seeing him give her a confused look. "You and me...you never used to care about my dating life or Zayn and we've worked and been in each others lives since you were seventeen and annoying."

Michael chuckled at that, "I think it changed when we slept together," he told her referencing the time last year when he had realized his feelings for her were platonic. "You remember that right?" he asked her almost bitterly. "Came to me because you were scared Zayn had sex with Perrie and you're only okay with him having sex with other women when you can watch."

"I remember that night," Avery nodded. "It took Zayn a month to forgive me," she muttered as she crossed her arms. "I was wrong about him having slept with Perrie then and I'm probably wrong to assume he is cheating now."

"Then give him the benefit of the doubt," Michael told her as he shook his head. "If he breaks your heart then you only have yourself to blame."

Avery closed her eyes and nodded, "You're right I do," she said before turning to leave but then she stopped in her tracks. "Are you coming to the club tonight?" she asked knowing Michael only came when he knew Zayn was out of town.

"Do you want me there?" Michael asked as he kept his gaze on Avery though her back stayed to him.

"I..I think it would just be nice," Avery nodded before reaching out and opening the door to leave his office. It was only after she left the record store and got in her car that she leaned against the seat and sighed deeply. "The fuck are you doing Avery Laurel?" she asked herself as she reached for her cell phone to see if she had any missed messages. Of course she didn't, not even from Zayn, the person she was hoping she had one from.

Again she sighed but instead of putting her phone away she dialed Zayn's number and then waited for an answer as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a female voiced asked on the other end after the third ring and Avery just made a face, ending the call before saying anything. Maybe she wasn't just being paranoid this time.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taylor chewed on his lip as he sat on the blanket with Louis. It was still mid afternoon and so far all they had done today was fuck in Louis's shower before coming to the beach and then they had just sat here or well Louis had sat here while Taylor had ranted about Harry hitting on Zac.

"I don't see what the big deal is about Haz hitting on your brother," Louis laughed lightly as he rested his hand on Taylor's thigh. "I mean besides the fact that you're brother is straight."

"He's gonna hurt Zac, that's what is wrong with it," Taylor mused. "Zac may be straight but let's be real here Louis, Harry has turned numerous straight men before just for fun. Harry's going to do the same to my brother and Zac's going to be hurt when he realizes Harry just fucks you once and leaves you. Yeah he'll be your friend afterwards but he'll never fuck you again."

Louis crinkled his forehead as he listened to Taylor, "You know just because he did that to you and countless other men doesn't mean he will always stay like that. He could change."

"I wish you didn't have to remind me that I slept with him," Taylor sighed knowing that was one of the moments he wished he could forget but he had been stupid and naive and maybe just a tad bit drunk. 

"Sorry love," Louis apologized as he rubbed Taylor's thigh. "Though a part of me has been dying to ask ever since you confessed that to me. Is he better than me in bed?" he asked as he leaned in and kissed Taylor's neck soft and slow. The beach was more or less empty at the moment so he didn't have to worry about being spotted by anyone, something he was afraid of since he wasn't out to his family yet.

Shivering as Louis kissed his neck, Taylor shook his head no, "You're the best I've had," he spoke as he watched Louis finally pull away and give him a look that knew he was bullshitting. "Okay so maybe not the best but better than Harry," he giggled before leaning in and kissing Louis on the lips.

It was rare when Louis showed affection to him in public often or even when they got to be out in public together minus the club they all went too. He was Louis's dirty secret because the man still refused to come out to his family but then again Louis was also his in a sense too because he hadn't told most of his family, just Avery and Zac and Zac wouldn't have known had he not showed up last night, but he still wasn't afraid to be seen out in public with Louis. Hell he wasn't even lying to Natalie who knew he was gay and okay with pretending to be his wife.

Louis on the other hand was genuinely letting Eleanor think they were in a relationship and she had no clue she was sort of his beard because he claimed to Taylor he didn't love her even if he was occasionally having sex with her which just confused Taylor sometimes.

Kissing Taylor back for a bit Louis eventually pulled away and looked at him, "You know as much as I'd love to have beach sex with you I really don't want to do it in the daylight so how about we go back to my place and fuck?" he asked as he chewed on his lip hard.

Taylor nodded his head and stood up, holding his hand out for Louis, "As long as you let me top this time? I think my ass is still sore from the shower sex."

"Your ass is only sore because you fell down afterwards," Louis corrected as he took Taylor's hand and stood up. "But yeah, you can top this time."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch and threw his phone down on the table. He had just gotten off the phone with Blythe who had called not long after he had left the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't have talked to her but he did want to hear her if she tried to give excuses and she had.

She had also whined about him coming back home, they could work on things she said. She had only turned to Isaac because in her words Zac just didn't know how to please her sexually anymore and it was almost like having sex with a cold fish or something like that.

Zac had of course took offense to that and he had said some nasty things to her as well before telling her he wasn't stepping foot in Tulsa anytime soon and that again had made her whine and beg him for another chance, even after all they had said to each other. Zac wasn't even sure he wanted too and not just because she cheated but because of the things she had said to him. If she really loved him then she wouldn't have said it. He just needed someone who could appreciate him for him and well at this moment Blythe didn't seem like that person.

The only thing at this moment Zac was certain of was that he wanted to get drunk again and maybe going to that club tonight wasn't such a bad idea.

Hearing the front door open Zac watched as Avery came into the apartment and from the looks on her face he could tell something was bothering her. "You okay Avie?" he asked her, seeing her look at him after he spoke.

Avery forced a smile as she nodded her head and walked to sit down next to Zac on the couch, "Just a long day at work," she spoke giving a partial truth. She had no right to complain to Zac on her suspicions of her boyfriend cheating when Zac had literally caught his wife with Isaac. "You okay?" she asked seeing he had an equally bad look on his face beyond just concern over her.

"Just a long day at your apartment," Zac smiled almost copying Avery's excuse. "You know what could help with both of our long days. Maybe I could go to that club with you and your friends? You know the one Taylor got dressed up for last night..." he trailed off still unable to forget his brother dressed like a woman.

Avery almost hesitated for a second as she thought over Zac's words. Last night she had refused to go because Zayn not being there but maybe she should..and Michael would be there more than likely now, which he had only started coming just because she went even if she had Zayn with her.

"Okay," Avery finally nodded as she looked at her brother. "Going out may help us both," she mused as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Zac smiled slightly at Avery putting her head on his shoulder. He knew he hadn't seen her in years, not since she had moved out here but he was glad she could still be close to him even if she seemed closer to Taylor now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure how I feel about the ending of this chapter but it is what it is. If you like and or read this leave comments or kudos :).

These Violent Delights Chapter Five

"What is she doing here?!" Louis asked harshly as he stood beside Taylor at the bar where they had been having drinks at as they waited for everyone else to show up. It had been during his second drink that he looked up and had noticed Natalie, the woman who was pretending to be Taylor's wife.

For as much as Taylor hated Eleanor, Louis himself hated Natalie even though he knew Taylor wasn't sleeping with her. Taylor didn't even love her but it seemed she had a pesky habit of just showing up and when she showed up she always, without fail tried to take Taylor's attention away from him.

"I have no clue," Taylor said as he watched Natalie walking towards them and he gave Louis a look as he shrugged his shoulders and went to go meet Natalie half way. He could at least hopfully find out what she was doing here. Maybe she needed something from him though he really couldn't figure what. She had never asked him for anything before anyway.

Louis just shook his head as he watched Taylor walk off to meet Natalie and he picked up his drink, taking a huge gulp. He had no right to be jealous not when Taylor was far more innocent with Natalie than he was with Eleanor but he couldn't help but be jealous, especially as he watched Natalie and Taylor disappear outside.

"You look miserable," a voice spoke from beside him and Louis turned his head to see Harry. "But I'm guessing it's because loverboy left the club with his beard.

Louis shot Harry a glare, "When did you even get here?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "And why must you make my life miserable?"

"I make everyone's life miserable," Harry smirked as he sat down next to Louis. "Didn't you get the memo? If not I'll fax it to you at Eleanor's house."

"Funny," Louis deadpanned as he took another big drink. He just wanted something to soothe his fraying nerves. Something to make him forget that Taylor was alone with Natalie and being around Harry wasn't helping. Harry was just making him even more on edge. "Do you think she loves him?"

Harry laughed as he shook his head, "What does it matter if she loves him?" he asked as he watched them both come back inside. "Taylorita's smitten with you," he nodded before standing up to go mingle with some of the other men here before Zac arrived...if he even came.

Watching Harry leave Louis just shook his head and chewed his lip when Taylor sat down in the empty seat Harry had vacated, "Well?" he asked feeling almost wary of Taylor's words.

"She's just here to have fun," Taylor told Louis as he shrugged. "Said she heard us all talking about it once and wanted to try it out for herself, maybe experiment with women."

"You mean she could be a lesbian?" Louis asked as he quirked an eyebrow up feeling amused by that idea. If she was then he wouldn't have to be so jealous about her around Taylor but then again he doubted she was or he wouldn't be so jealous. If she were a lesbian he'd know, his gaydar wouldn't let him down.

Taylor just laughed as he leaned in to kiss Louis on the lips, "Let's go have a good time yeah," he said when he pulled away and lead Louis out onto the crowded dance floor.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm not having a good time," Harry growled an hour later as he stood beside Avery somewhere off in the corner. Normally he would be flirting or dancing with some random dude but right now he was glaring as he watched Zac sat at the bar and get shitfaced as he talked to Natalie, the woman who was Taylor's fucking beard. 

Avery just laughed as she shook her head, "You could just go flirt with him," she told him as crossed her arms. "Or did you forget how to do that all of a sudden?"

"Oh I remember how and I've tried since you've been here but he...he's just too into her," Harry hissed as he glared when he watched Natalie move closer to Zac and they both laughed. "I'm being upstaged by someone with a vagina. I'm being upstaged in my own playground," he muttered more to himself than Avery.

"Or my brother really is straight and your hopeless in trying to bed him," Avery smirked as she eyed Harry though her attention was soon taken away from Harry as she saw Michael coming into the club. She knew he would probably be here and after the phone call she was glad to see him.

"Sorry to cut out on you but I'm going to go say hi to someone," she nodded leaving Harry alone to decide what the hell he was going to do about Zac.

When she reached Michael she plastered on a smile and threw her arms around him a hug, "Y..you were right," she whispered into his ear. "About Zayn cheating. I called him and Perrie picked up the phone," she frowned knowing the voice on the other end had been familiar and she knew it had been Perrie's.

"I'm sorry," Michael frowned as he hugged Avery to him. "I didn't want to be right."

"Of course you didn't," Avery replied bitterly as she buried her head into his neck.

Michael shook his head, pulling away from Avery, "I didn't," he said as he locked eyes with her. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"But you get me this way," Avery explained as she looked into his eyes. "You finally get me because I'll leave him. Isn't that what you want?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want it just because he cheated on you," Michael spoke as he shook his head again. "I was hoping you'd just realize he was an ass, not have to find out."

Shaking her head at his words Avery just pulled him into a kiss, "Just stop talking and take me to your place," she muttered onto his lips. She knew it was wrong because she still hadn't ended things with Zayn but she needed to forget about the last few hours and sex helped with that and Michael was here and he loved her. He wouldn't hurt her so she used that against him much like the last time she had ended up in his bed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Zac laughed to himself as he sat at the bar talking to Natalie. Taylor had introduced them not long after he had shown up with Avery and for some reason he had decided to stick by her and talk to her, mainly because she looked just like he felt. Like she was an outsider intruding on a group of friends.

Not to mention talking to her also meant he didn't have to constantly worry about Harry hitting on him and it was at the thought of Harry that he looked away from Natalie as she continued telling him funny stories from her childhood and he scanned the room for him, surprised to see that Harry had stopped his not so secret staring and was no dancing with some blonde dude, though of course it just had to be his luck that the moment he looked at Harry that the man would happen to look at him too.

Seeing Harry give him a wink he gulped as he watched Harry kiss the blonde man he was dancing with and he tried not to blush as he looked away and tuned back into Natalie's story.

"I'm not boring you am I?" Natalie asked Zac as she raised an eyebrow and looked at him. She had noticed when he zoned out on her and she was afraid she was boring him to death when so far he was one of the first of Taylor's friends to warm to her. The rest of them seemed to hate her for just playing the part of his wife. A part she had been picked for by him.

"No," Zac answered maybe a little to fast. "I guess I just let my mind wander to my wife," he lied knowing he wasn't about to admit that he had been curious if his talking to Natalie was making Harry jealous. He also wasn't about to admit that he liked making Harry jealos nor could he admit about the masturbation to Harry today. He wasn't gay so he really wasn't even sure why he was acting this way.

Realizing he had zoned out again he saw Natalie giving him a look and he just shrugged, "I just have never been cheated on before and it hurts she did it with my own brother," he said still going along with his lie of being preoccupied with Blythe.

"You know maybe being here isn't really helping you," Natalie said honestly. "I mean the beers aren't helping you," she shrugged knowing he had four already and he was still worried about his wife who had cheated. "How about we go to my house?" she asked knowing what she was suggesting. "I'm sure I can take your mind off things."

"I don't think Zachary wants that," Harry answered for Zac as he stood behind where Zac and Natalie were sitting at. He had came over here when the song that had been playing had been changed to Time of My Life and it seemed he had gotten here just in time because he could tell from Natalie's words what she wanted from Zac and Zac looked almost too far gone to say no.

Turning when he heard Harry, Zac just shook his head, "How the hell did you get here when you were just dancing with that blonde?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "And why are you answering for me? I can answer Nat on my own."

Harry glared slightly when Zac called Natalie, Nat, "You can, yes but you're answer may be one you'll regret. Natalie isn't your type," he said as he looked at Natalie seeing her giving him a glare which just made him smirk. "And I've been tasked by your siblings in making sure you get home safe since they both decided to ditch you and take care of their own sexual needs," he sighed almost wanting to kill both of them for that but then again it did give him time alone with Zac to maybe wear him down.

"Now dance with me Z," he smiled as he held his hand out for Zac. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Z?" Zac asked as he took Harry's hand and offered Natalie a sympathetic smile. He'd make it up to her when he was sober if he could talk Taylor into helping him get a hold of her. "Since when do you call me Z?" he asked as he followed Harry onto the dance floor.

"Got a problem with me calling you Z?" Harry asked as he stopped in the middle of the dance floor with Zac, pulling Zac closer to him as he began to dance to the music a smile playing on his lips as he felt Zac start to do the same. "I think Z suits you and I mean you sure do seem to like giving nicknames to people after first meeting them."

Zac blushed not just at Harry's closeness but also at his words, "Are you jealous that I called Natalie, Nat?" he asked not wanting to smirk. Then Harry would know he liked it when he was jealous.

"Maybe," Harry admitted as he let his hand go to rest on Zac's ass. "Did you get jealous at the little show I did for you with Niall?" he asked as he let his lips brush across Zac's ear. He had only used Niall again to get to Zac, it wasn't like he had plans on fucking Niall again, that wasn't something he was known for, fucking the same person more than once. He had only ever been in one relationship and that had burned him so now he just enjoyed the one night stands, they couldn't hurt him.

Again Zac blushed this time at Harry's words and the placement of his hands. He half wanted to curse his body because it was betraying him, it was making him blush and he swore if Harry pushed him even closer then he'd feel the semi erection he had in his pants, another one that had been caused by him.

"M..maybe," Zac answered speaking before he could even stop himself and he felt his cheeks getting even damn hotter. He probably shouldn't have drank so much. He could never lie when he drank.

Harry smirked at Zac's words and he let his hand move farther down Zac's ass, "It could be you kissing me tonight," he whispered before kissing Zac's earlobe softly. "I can turn you gay for one night."

Biting his lip Zac swallowed hard and again maybe it was the alcohol because he found himself nodding his head, "O..okay." he answered as he moved away seeing a look of shock cross Harry's face.

Harry heard Zac and he raised an eyebrow surprised that Zac had agreed and given in so soon. He had though Zac would be much more stubborn.

"Well let's get going," Zac told him as he grabbed his hand and lead him outside, deciding to take charge before his alcohol wore off. Before he decided that maybe he didn't want to do this and that he realized he was in fact straight.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Harry groaned as he collapsed beside Zac on the bed, trying to catch his breath for just a second. The events of everything still replaying through his mind. They had came back to the apartment and since then they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other.

Not even as they had made their way to Harry's room or when they undressed and fucking hell Harry had left Zac call the shots so much. He hadn't let another man have this much power over him since his ex and maybe he wouldn't have let Zac had so much if he hadn't been so sober. He really should have drank more at the club instead of scheming to get Zac but then again if he had done that then they wouldn't have fucked so hard they nearly broke his headboard.

Zac wouldn't have ate his ass so good that he almost cried and well he wouldn't be worrying exactly how he was going to walk tomorrow when his ass hurt but at least it was a good kind of pain. A pain he hadn't had since before his break up, mainly because he had stopped being a bottom.

Why the fuck had he let Zac wreck him so much? 

"A..are you okay?" Zac asked his voice squeaking as he looked at Harry. He was beginning to sober up now and he really couldn't believe the things that had happened, the things he let happen. He should have never agreed to that dance with Harry. He should have went home with Natalie.

Harry just nodded his head as he gave Zac a smile, "I'm fine. Just contemplating how I am gonna walk tomorrow," he laughed before chewing his lip briefly. "How are you? I mean this was your first time fucking a man."

Blushing once more Zac shrugged, "I'm fine I guess," he answered honestly. What else could he say? All he knew was he couldn't do this again. He just needed to ask Taylor for Natalie's number. He needed to get in contact with her and just try his best to forget he had sex with another man. It was a moment of weakness while drunk and he was just trying to forget the shitty life he had lately.


	6. Chapter 6

These Violent Delights Chapter Six

Waking up before Zac the next morning, Harry sighed as he opened his eyes and watched the man beside him sleep. He looked so peaceful and Harry figured that this may have been the best sleep he had gotten since being here so he slowly decided to get out of bed without waking him or ruining the sleep.

Finding his boxers he slipped them on quickly and tip-toed out of the room and down to the bathroom where he came to a stop as soon as he entered it. "Avery?" he asked seemingly shocked to find her sitting against the wall across from the toilet. She looked like a fucking wreck. "I thought you'd still be at Michael's," he said as he shut the door behind him.

Harry hadn't approved of her going home with Michael last night, mainly because she was still with Zayn as far as he knew and Zayn was one of his good friends, but he hadn't stopped her because she was an adult and she could do what she wanted. She could fuck whomever she pleased even if it ruined her relationship.

"I was at his house until an hour ago," Avery replied as she watched Harry come sit beside her and she chewed on her lip. "I..I had to leave though because I wasn't feeling well," she shrugged struggling to speak at first. "I thought you'd still be in bed with my brother."

"How did you know I was in bed with Zac?" Harry asked as he looked her over once he was sitting down beside her on the bathroom floor. "And nice change of subject."

Avery laughed slightly, "I didn't see him on the couch so I checked every room in the house," she smiled as she shook her head. "Taylor is going to kill you and I wasn't really meaning to change the subject."

"I don't care if Taylor kills me, the sex was worth it," Harry grinned knowing he was amazed at all the stuff Zac had done and how easily he had let Zac take control of him. "So how come you weren't feeling well? Too much to drink last night?"

Frowning Avery shook her head at that, "I didn't even have anything to drink last night," she blushed seeing Harry look at her as if he didn't believe her words. "Zayn and I were trying to stop drinking so much..." she trailed off at the thought of the man she had cheated on last night. "But I still woke up at seven-thirty puking my guts out."

"Eww," Harry muttered as he scrunched up his face. "Just eww."

Avery frowned more at Harry's reaction. It wasn't anything he did, it was just the fact that it was then that reality set in for her, "You're going to be doing that for at least a few more months...if things don't change."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked not understanding what Avery was trying to say to him.

"It means this..." Avery sighed as she picked up the stick she had laid beside her and held it out to him. "I'm pregnant. I didn't realize I was even late until I was bent over the toilet in Michael's bathroom. Thought it could be stress but decided just to see anyway and it came back positive."

Harry just looked down at the stick in his hand and he sighed as he listened to Avery talk, "Is it Zayn's baby?" he asked her curiously as he looked away from the stick and at her.

"Of course it's Zayn's," Avery answered fast. She hadn't been with Michael in over a year until last night. 

"Are you going to tell Zayn?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Or are you going to fix things before he finds out? I mean you did say if things don't change. Does that mean you're considering...you know," he pressed knowing he wouldn't blame her if she chose to have an abortion. If she was cheating on Zayn again then something had to be wrong in their relationship. "Because even if you get an abortion you should still probably tell him about the baby."

Going silent for awhile Avery had to think over his question, "I want to have an abortion and not tell him," she confessed as she felt tears stinging at her eyes but she blinked them back. "He's twenty-two and he doesn't deserve to be saddled with a baby and I'm twenty-four and still in college to become a damn teacher while working at a record store," she defended not sure if they could raise a baby. "How can I take care of a baby when he is never there because of his job?" 

Harry shrugged but he handed the stick back to Avery and patted her leg, "You guys can figure it out together, you know if you leave Michael alone."

"Michael loves me though," Avery spoke knowing Michael did love her and right now she wasn't even sure if Zayn did. She wasn't sure if Zayn was even being faithful. 

"But you don't love Michael do you?" Harry asked as he again patted Avery's leg.

Avery just shrugged as she chewed on her lip again. She wished she could answer that question fast but she couldn't. "I..I don't think I love him," she finally responded feeling awful at her answer. "I feel awful because he deserves to be loved. He's a kid and so naive and I feel like I'm going to break him."

Harry just nodded, "Then end things with him Avery Laurel. It's best not to break a boy just because you can and by the way Zayn does love you," he smiled sadly. "He may not show it but I know he does."

"How do you know?" Avery asked curiously as she went back to chewing her lip again. 

"I've grown up with him for years Ave," Harry said as he looked her in the eyes. "I've never known him to look at someone the way he looks at you. I've never known him to want to marry anyone else or even consider marriage."

Hearing him Avery paused feeling her heart almost stop as well, "M..marriage?" she asked her voice cracking as she spoke. "He has thought of marriage."

Harry just blushed, "I really probably shouldn't have said that," he laughed knowing he could occasionally have a big mouth. "But he has," he nodded before smiling sadly. "I don't know what happened to make you sleep with Michael but before Zayn left he was thinking about asking you to marry him when he got back. Supposedly the darn fool went and got a ring too but he wouldn't let me see it."

At the new information Avery just closed her eyes and ignored the way her stomach was feeling nauseated again. At least this time she didn't think it was because of the baby she had just found out she was having. "I called him yesterday and Perrie answered," she confessed as she opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "I thought he was cheating on me."

"Zayn wouldn't cheat on you," Harry sighed as he shook his head. "And if he did I'd kick the dickhead's ass."

Laughing Avery shook her head, "You could kick mine since I'm the one who ruined things again by sleeping with Michael."

"Maybe when you aren't pregnant," Harry teased as he leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. Zayn may have been his friend longer but Avery was his roommate and sometimes she felt like his sister but then again Zayn also felt like a brother and he hoped he could stay neutral if things turned sour.

Going silent for awhile after Harry kissed her forehead Avery eventually looked away from Harry, "So you and Zac?" she asked wanting to change the topic off of her now. "Is another one of my brother's officially swinging his gay flag proudly?"

"I..I don't know if he's gay or still straight," Harry confessed feeling his cheeks getting warm. "But last night he sure took control of me in ways no one has since..." he trailed off not even sure if he could mention his ex.

"Since Liam," Avery spoke mentioning his ex. Avery was sure she was the only one of Harry's friends besides Zayn who knew the full story of what had happened to make Harry the playboy that he was now and she knew it had to do with Liam and what he had done to Harry, how he had broke him. "So does that mean last night was magical?"

Harry shook his head as his cheeks got warmer, "I wouldn't call having a dick rammed up your ass magical," he laughed trying to get his words out right, "but I wouldn't mind being with your brother again. I wouldn't mind him wrecking me again."

"Are you sick?" Avery teased as she raised a hand to feel his forehead. "Nope you feel okay," she said as she grinned slightly almost forgetting her own issues as she teased him like this. "When's the last time you had sex with the same man more than once?"

"Since Liam," Harry admitted as he looked away from Avery's gaze. "Fuck I think I have a crush," he muttered as he shook his head. "And I haven't even known your brother a week."

"My brother just has a good dick," Avery shrugged before cringing at the words. "But Taylor is gonna murder you once he finds out you fucked Zac."

Harry just grinned, "Let him, at least I'll die a happy man with a crush."

Before Avery could speak up both she and Harry jumped when they heard the sound of something falling to the floor and Avery stood up from the floor, leading the way out of the bathroom, coming to a pause when she found Zac standing in the doorway of Harry's bedroom clad in boxers and a very shocked Taylor just standing in the hallway, his phone now laying on the floor though from what Avery saw it didn't look cracked.

"I should probably leave you three to talk," Avery spoke as she made a face and quickly exited the hallway, going into her own room and shutting the door behind her.

"One of you two better have an explanation for what I see," Taylor said as he looked between his brother and Harry. "Why is Zac coming out of your room in his underwear?"

Zac just shrugged his shoulders as he felt Taylor's gaze go between him and Harry, "I had sex with Harry last night," he answered surprising himself that he could even admit it. "It was just a one time lapse of judgement though," he said as he turned to look at Harry unable to read his expression. "I was too drunk to even know what I wanted and now that I'm sober I know I'm still one hundred percent straight," he affirmed before leaving the bedroom and making his way to the bathroom.

After Zac left, Taylor just stood there for the longest time looking at Harry and also at the vacant place where his brother had once been standing, "You bastard," he growled as he finally settled his gaze on Harry. "You fucking bastard," he repeated as he reached down to pick up his phone. "He's probably in love with you and you're going to break his heart when he finds out you only do one night stands."

"Y..you heard him though," Harry stated as he crossed his arms, "it was just a lapse of judgement to him," he said speaking the words Zac had said, words that for some reason had made his heart drop into his stomach. "Though to be quite honest I would have sex with your brother again," he admitted as he brushed past Taylor and headed into his bedroom. "I'm not as heartless as you make me out to be sometimes."

Watching Harry leave, Taylor almost wanted to follow after him and argue but he didn't, instead he went to his own bedroom and closed the door almost wishing he had listened to Louis and just stayed with him all day but no, Taylor had wanted to come home and now he was starting to regret that.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting out of the shower Zac sighed and dried off before slipping into the boxers he had worn last night, he hadn't brought a change of clothes in here to the bathroom but he had needed to shower. He had been hoping the shower would make him forget or at least wash away the memories of the night before but they hadn't, he could still remember everything.

He remembered taking control with Harry, doing things he had never done to another man before and he almost felt sick because that wasn't him. He wasn't gay and if he was wouldn't he have known it long before now? Wouldn't he have figured it out before marrying Blythe?

Thinking of Blythe he shook his head and left the bathroom, heading to Taylor's room where he knocked on the closed door. It was now or never on getting Taylor's help in getting him in with Natalie. Natalie would be the woman to help him prove to himself he wasn't gay and that he had been right about last night being a lapse and maybe she could also help him forget Blythe who it still hurt to think about, whose words yesterday were also still in his head.

Taylor who had been unsuccessfully trying to go back to sleep, groaned at the knocking on his door but he stood from his bed and went to it. The moment he had it open he looked at Zac and crossed his arms moving aside so his brother could come in, "If you're here to rant about Harry breaking your heart because he doesn't want you again then save it," he warned once Zac was inside and he kicked the door shut with his foot because he was way to lazy to uncross his arms. He would rather stand where he was like a whiny child.

"I don't want Harry again," Zac snapped as he walked to Taylor's bed and sat down. "I told you it was a lapse of judgement and I meant it. I'm here because I want to get in touch with Natalie. She and I were having fun last night and I feel awful for brushing her off the way I did."

Standing there stunned as Zac snapped at him Taylor uncrossed his arms, "B..but you never do one night stands," he muttered as he walked to the bed and sat down beside Zac.

"I never had a chance to do one night stands," Zac corrected as he shook his head. "I married the first person I dated and look what happened there," he bit back harshly. 

At Zac's harsh words Taylor looked down, "So Nat's just going to be your rebound?" he asked wondering if Zac was using Natalie to get over Blythe. "Because if you love Blythe or think you are gay then you really shouldn't be wanting to get with her."

"I don't still love Blythe," Zac lied knowing that he did maybe still love her even if she had screwed him over and even if she had been cruel with her words on the phone. "And I'm not gay," he said shaking his head. "I'm as straight as a horizontal line."

Again Taylor wanted to argue but he couldn't really muster up the strength, instead he did what Zac wanted. He told Zac, Natalie's phone number as well as giving him the address to the house Natalie lived in, an address his family back in Tulsa thought he lived at.

It was when Zac stood to leave that Taylor sighed as he laid down, "You know I'm sorry for what your wife did and if you're gay it's okay..I mean I'm gay too."

Zac just nodded at Taylor's first statement and ignored the last altogether as he turned his back again and left the room. He was at least glad Taylor had shown some sympathy for what Blythe had done. At least Taylor was the one brother he could always count on not to screw him over.


End file.
